This invention relates to a vital signs monitor which combines the signals from multiple sensors to generate more reliable measurements of vital signs such as heart rate, respiration rate, and vasomotor activity.
Conventional vital signs monitors use single sensors to measure individual vital signs. For example, an ECG sensor can be used to measure heart rate, or a chest strap connected to a strain gauge can be used to measure respiration rate. Such single sensor techniques are prone to measurement errors when the sensor generates artifacts as a result of body motion, poor sensor placement, and the like. At least in part for this reason, vital signal monitors are often restricted to use by highly trained personnel, as for example in an intensive care unit.
There is a need for a vital signs monitor which is less dependent on the error-free operation of individual sensors. Such a monitor could be used effectively by less highly trained personnel, and would be better suited for use by a subject at home, without the assistance of a health care professional.